Twin Love
by psychoemokid
Summary: Starts in Harry's third year. Things will be different from the books. Emmalyn and Sydney are twins in the same year as Fred and George..Will romance bloom? ocfg ocgw slight hpdm
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a joined writing story. My friend and I write the twin's P.O.V's. We did the sorting scene just for the fun of it…

Emmalyn's P.O.V.

I gazed around the Great Hall as several students were sorted into their houses. The strict Professor's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Lawley, Emmalyn."

Collective gasps were head around the hall. The Lawleys had been thought to have died out sometime after our parents' disappearance. I sighed and walked up to the stool, where I sat down and placed the ratty old hat on my head.

'_Oh a challenge.' _A voice flitted through my head. I felt myself automatically put up barriers as I thought, _'Are you in my head?'_

'_How else would I be able to sort you?"_

I sighed and lowered some of my barriers, never all.

'_Hmm a love of knowledge and courage. Oh yes, you are brave, but you're cunning as well. Oh dear, where to place you? Maybe Ravenclaw?'_

I snorted slightly, _'Great, stick me with the nerds.'_

I was slightly surprised at its chuckle.

'_Ok, that narrows it down to two houses. House of the brave or house of the cunning..'_

The hat thought, mumbling to itself every now and then, for several minutes. I gazed around the room and my gaze landed on Sydney, my twin, who was still in the line. Behind her where two cute red-headed twins with mischievous grins that could rival mine and Sydney's.

'_I think I got it!'_ exclaimed the hat in my head.

'_You can't be in Gryffindor because you'd chew them up and spit them back out. And where would we be without our Gryffindors? It must be..'_

"SLYTHERIN!" I smirked as I slid off the stool and handed the hat to my twin as the professor called, "Lawley, Sydney."

Sydney's P.O.V

I walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head. I grumbled as the hat slid down to my ears ruining my spiky, blood red hair. I heard eh voice of the hat start speaking.

'_My, another set of twins. You're smart and mature, I would say. There is a deep rooted sincerity and kindness under this dark image. Where should I put you?'_

'_I have a twin. Where the hell do you think I'm going to go? Shout Slytherin and leave my head.'_

'_Well, we do have a rather rude one, you're definitely a …'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

I took the hat off my head and went to sit beside my twin before turning to watch the two red heads that were behind us. The sorting ended and the headmaster started talking. When he sat back down at the head table, food appeared on the four house tables. I turned to Emma and smirked.

"What do you think? Is this better than home?"

Emma glared at me and I laughed. I put some food on my plate and began eating. From a short way down the table, I noticed a dark haired boy who was the same year as Emma and myself. I looked down at my food again and then head someone speak.

"I heard that the Lawley's were non-existent. So, where'd you two come from?"

I looked up and saw the guy smirking at Emma and I. Emma was quieter than me, but I knew that if she got the chance, she would bitch the boy out. So, deciding we didn't need that, I smirked at the boy.

"Really now? I thought all the Flints were pompous gits that were great cowards?" I said mockingly sweet.

"Why, you stupid bitch! I wasn't insulting you!" Flint said in anger.

"Oh, really? Sorry my interpretation stated such," I said with a whole new attitude.

"What's with the hair?" the chick next to Flint asked snottily.

"Why?" Color too intense?" I asked eyeing a strand of my hair.

"It makes you look like those filthy red-headed Weasleys."

I glared at the girl then smirked. I took out my wand and pointed to my hair. My hair changed color and style in less than a minute. I heard a collective gasp from the rest of the hall and heard Emma laugh.

"Is this better?" I asked referring to my neon green Mohawk. The chick next Flint glared at me and went back to eating. I smirked in triumph and went back to eating.

Emmalyn's P.O.V

The girls remark about the red-headed Weasley's made me think of the other twins. I looked up and saw them sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"At least they're not in Hufflepuff,' was my last thought before the girl began to rant about Sydney, just loud enough for us to hear. I looked over at Sydney, who just rolled her eyes. I tried to ignore the annoying girl but my anger was steadily rising.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I rose from my seat and sat across from the girl as she was saying, " I bet she's a bloody lesbian."

I felt my anger increase but I contained it and put on a look of disgust.

"Oh my god. You have like no clue." I used my best valley girl voice.

"Aren't you like her twin?" the girl asked.

"Yeah and I like so have to like tell you something." I gazed at their expectant faces and let my cold fury show on my face. When I continued speaking my voice was normal and cold venom could be heard in it.

"No one messes with my sister. So you better back off before I do something irrevocable."

This entire time Sydney had been quiet but I could see a slight smirk on her face, she had probably known what I was going to do the entire time. Sometimes being a twin had it's downs, especially for surprises.

I gripped my wand under the table and whispered under my breath. I smirked as her hair became red and freckles adorned her face. I got up and began to walk away before pausing. I looked back and said, " No one messes with a Lawley."

5 years later, the train

The train stopped and the lights flickered off. We gazed over at the Golden Trio, who were just as confused as we were. I looked over at Sydney and she nodded.

"We'll go see what's going on." I said as I stood. We left before they responded. In the hallway I looked over at Sydney.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Well it depends, what are you thinking?"

"Some twin you are," I mumbled under my breath, receiving a glare form Syd. " I was thinking dementors."

"Oooohhhhh… Yes."

I nodded but never got a chance to respond because we were distracted. A few compartments ahead Draco ran screaming out of his compartment to the one across from his. I ran to the compartment he entered completely worried, Syd not far behind.

"Draco are you alright?"I asked as I entered the compartment. I halted mid-step as I saw the inhabitants of the compartment, Fred and George.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Syd's voice asked from behind me. They rolled their eyes and said,

"This is,"

"Our compartment."

"Whatever," I snapped. I kneeled in front of Draco, "Dray, hun, what's wrong?"

"Dementors." His reply came from behind his hands. His face was buried in his hands and from the way he shoulders shook I could tell he was crying. It hurt me to see Draco like this, he was like a little brother to us.

"Did you just,"

"Call him hun?"

"Yeah," I answered distractedly.

"Why?" asked Fred, yes I could tell them apart. I rolled my eyes but before I could respond Syd did for me.

"She calls everyone hun, no need to worry." I could tell she was implying something. I made a mental note to ask her later. I took out some chocolate from my pocket and handed it to Draco, who nodded his thanks. I stood up and turned around to look at the twins and found myself less than a foot away from Fred, who was about 6 inches taller than me.

Sydney's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I watched the transition between Emma and Fred Weasley. I glanced over at Fred's twin, George and blushed. Of course the other Weasley was watching me. I turned away and scowled.

"Let's go," I demanded of Emma.

"Uh..oh..yeah." Emma stuttered out while blushing. I shook my head and walked out of the compartment. Emma walked out with a trembling Draco following in her wake. The three of us went to the compartment that Draco had run out of and entered. There weren't any dementors inside and the three of us sat down.

"Dray, are you feeling better now?" Emma asked.

"I-I think so," Draco said, still trembling slightly.

"Don't worry, Dray. Here," I said as I gave him another piece of chocolate.

"Thanks," Draco said taking the chocolate and eating it slowly.

"What was with you and Fred?" I asked turning to my twin.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as if she was oblivious.

"You know what I mean. What was up with you two in the other compartment?" I demanded.

"Nothing was up between us, but because we're on the subject, what was that between you and George?" Emma asked folding her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Now, who's playing stupid?" Emma laughed.

"Shut up and I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw George watching you. Your blush was very cute, by the way.," Emma smiled.

"Look, I was just wierded out okay?"

"You are lying. We're twins for goodness sakes."

"Fine, all right. Yes, I did notice George watching me and yes I may have a small crush on him, " I finally admitted.

"Ha! I knew it. So, how are you going to approach him?"

"I'm not going to"

"Don't be a pansy. Just talk to him."

"Yeah? I'll do that the day you talk to Fred."

"Damn you!" Emma laughed. The train began to slow down as it approached Hogwarts.

Emmalyn's P.O.V.

I turned my attention to a very curious Draco.

"How are ya hun?" I asked nothing that he trembled every now and then.

"Fine." He said, while staring out the window. I sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Want to tell me what the memory was? It'll help to talk about it." My voice was soft and reassuring. Draco turned and looked me straight in the eyes with his pain filled ones.

"It..It was about my dad. And when he found out about my crush." Draco threw a pointed looked at Sydney and I, we nodded our understanding. He sighed and continued.

"I could hear every scream, every threat. I remembered the angry gleam in his eyes..And I felt the pain of…the beatings." I stiffened up at the mention of the beatings but quickly relaxed and pulled Draco into my arms.

I opened my mouth to say something comforting but couldn't because the train jerked to a stop. Draco and I barely managed to not fall but Sydney, who had been standing, was now on the floor with an annoyed look on her face.

She stood up and brushed off her robes while grumbling about morons who can't drive. I looked at her and an idea came to me. I turned to the window and leaned out of it slightly. I pointed my wand at the last carriage and whispered, "Scondia."

I cloaked it so all other students, except us and Fred and George, would pass right by it. I turned towards Sydney and took a deep breath.

"Lets make a deal."

Sid looked at me suspiciously and asked, "What's the deal?"

"When I start making moves on Fred you have to make a move on George."

Sydney smirked and I know she thought I'd never get the guts to talk to Fred.

"Deal." she said. We touched the tips of our wands together and said "Premas." A bright light erupted from our wands and we absorbed it. I glanced out the window and saw the twins enter the last carriage.

I smiled and said, " come on or we'll miss the carriages. We hurried to the last carriage, all others had their doors closed already. I looked in and smiled at the twins.

"Can we ride with you? All other carriages are full." The raised an eyebrow at my smile but nodded.

I smiled again and entered, sting down next to Fred, not bothering to fix my skirt which had ridden half way up my thighs. I saw Fred's eyes glance down at my lap and smirked. Syd had been forced to sit next to George and looked uncomfortable. I could see Draco smirking at her uneasiness.

"So, you planning any surprises during the welcoming feast?" I said to Fred.

"Nah, decided to give the first years a false sense of security." He replied.

I laughed and responded, "Wicked." I smiled my most alluring smile and watched him blush. I looked over at Sydney who was trying to fight the deal. If she didn't give in soon the magic would take over. That and refusing is extremely painful.

The carriage stopped and we walked to the Great Hall together. When we got there I linked an arm through Syd's and Draco's.

"See ya, Fred." I said, deliberately making my voice sound husky. I winked at Fred and turned around to the Slytherin table. I walked to the table, swaying my hips seductively. I could feel his eyes watching me the entire time, and I couldn't help but smirk.

Sydney's P.O.V.

"I'm going to get you for that," I hissed at my twin

Emma laughed as we made our way to the Slytherin table. The sorting ceremony began and I watched the two Weasley twins whisper to each other. George smiled at his twin and I felt my stomach flutter. I heard Emma giggle and I turned to glare at her.

"Remember, you have to do it," Emma said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I scowled.

The sorting ended and the feast began. I ate little because my stomach hurt. I sighed when the feast ended and stood from the table. My stomach gave another pain and I moaned.

"I'm going to the infirmary," I said to Emma.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Stomach pains," I said as I left the hall.

I walked down one of the corridors and bumped into someone. I nearly fell, but I was grabbed by a strong pair of arms that wrapped around my waist. I looked up and blushed when I saw George. He was watching me curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about knocking into you."

"Don't worry about it. Where were you going?"

"I was going to see Madam Pomfrey," I said laughing nervously.

"Do you want me to go with you?" George asked in concern.

"No, I'll be fine," I grimaced.

I unwound from George's arms and attempted to go to the infirmary. I felt another sharp pang and than I was on the floor. George rushed over to me and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine," George said as he took me to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Thanks, George," I murmured as I kissed his cheek.

George blushed and avoided my eyes. I continued to lean my head against his shoulder as we walked in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey tsked and told George to put me down. George set me down and backed away as Madam Pomfrey checked my temperature.

"You may leave, Mr. Weasley. Ms. Lawley will be fine," Madam Pomfrey stated.

George nodded before looking at me and waving goodbye. I smiled and mouthed thank you. George smiled and left. Madam Pomfrey checked over me and said I had a simple stomach ache. She gave me a pepper-up potion and sent me back to Slytherin.

A/N: What did you think? Please review puppy dog eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Emmalyn's P.O.V.

I looked up as Syd entered and I ran over and hugged her.

"Are you Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Just a stomach ache." She said eyeing me weirdly. I sighed with relief.

"Thank Merlin…" I felt a smirk grace my face as I said," So, George carried you to the infirmary…" My smirk grew at her blush.

"H-how d-did you know?" she stuttered.

"I have my ways." I replied. I looked at my watch, birthday gift from Harry, and sighed.

"I'm going to sleep." I said as I headed to the corridor leading to the dorms. I paused at the beginning of the corridor and turned around.

"Syd, you better go through with your end of the deal before the stomach ache gets too bad." I left to the 5th year girls dormitory as Syd swore violently.

XXX

An alarm clock rang in my ear and I groaned. Reluctantly, I sat up in my bed. I yawned and grabbed my wand, which I sued to turn off the alarm. I grabbed some clothes and my bath bag and headed to the showers. I stretched in the shower and turned on the water to cold.

Once I was finished I turned the water off and spelled myself dry. I put on my tight emo jeans and black and blue Hawthorne Heights tank top. I walked over to one of the mirrors and put on some eyeliner to emphasize eyes.

I spelled my hair dry and stared at my straight choppy and chunky layers. After awhile I pointed my wand at my hair and spelled blue and green streaks in it.

I took out my lipstick and put it on. The dark blue stuck out against my pale skin. I stuck out my tongue and looked at the tongue piercing I got over the summer. I shoved on my black and blue vans and walked black to my dormitory.

As I entered most of my dorm mates were rising. I put away my stuff and went over to Syd's bed.

"Syd wake up!" I exclaimed. She grumbled and rolled over. I sighed and pointed my wand at her. A jet of cold water shot out. She sat up in bed quickly.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

"I had to wake you up somehow." I grabbed my bag and skipped down to the Great Hall.

Sydney's P.O.V.

"Damn her," I grumbled as I got up to take my shower. Some first years tried to go ahead of me and I shoved them back to take control of the bathroom. Jumping in the shower, I bathed quickly and left the shower.

I used a drying spell to dry my hair and body. I looked in the mirror and smirked. I pointed my wand at my hair and said a quick spell. Several moments later I smiled at the finished product.

My hair was shaved completely on the sides and formed threw, one half foot spikes that were black with blood red tips. I put on a lot of white colored powder and put on a heavy line of eyeliner under my eyes.

I put on a black mini-skirt, a tight black and white Rancid shirt and a pair of black converse. I smiled as I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my Sex Pistols messenger bag, and went to the Great Hall.

The corridors were mostly deserted when I walked through them. As I drew closer, I heard more voices and chatter. I hardened my resolve and put on a scowl before I walked in.

It was a good thing too. Every head in the Great Hall turned as I walked in. Then the whispers started. I paid no mind to them and sat down next to Emma. She smirked at me before eyeing my hair.

"New hairdo?" Emma said smirking gain.

"I need a change," I smiled.

"Nice choice of colors."

"I know."

I took a piece of toast and some eggs for breakfast. I had eaten about half before I got outrageous stomach pains again. I turned to Emma and glared. She smiled and laughed at me.

"You better think of something fast," Emma said to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I scowled.

"Come on. We need to get to potions," Emma said as she stood up.

"Fine," I grumbled as I stood up and followed Emma out of the hall.

We walked down to the dungeons for potion's class and waited outside. Fred and George appeared a short while later. They were standing to the side laughing about something.

I looked at Emma and smiled at what… excuse me, _who_ she was staring at.

"Does someone have a wandering eye?" I whispered in Emma's ear.

She jumped and turned to glare at me. I laughed, but stopped immediately as the potion's door swung open. Professor Snape stood aside as the class filed in. Emma and I took our seats and waited for the lesson to start.

Professor Snape shut the dungeon door and walked behind his desk. He turned to the blackboard and pointed his wand at it. A list of instructions appeared and I groaned at the complexity of the potion Snape turned back to the class and scowled.

"Get to work," he commanded.

At the end of class, Emma's and my potion appeared to be correct. Fred and George had a sickly puke green colored potion that was spitting sparks. Snape frowned in disgust and gave them failing marks. The end of class bell rang and we were dismissed.

Transfiguration was next and it was positively ugly. Fred and George were in our class so the four of us were always getting one another in trouble. This time Fred and George turned Professor McGonagall's desk into a peacock which she blamed us for.

So, in retaliation, we turned McGonagall's hair bubblegum pink. So wouldn't you know it the four of us had detention together.

Latter after dinner

Emma and I walked into Professor McGonagall's class. Fred and George were already there and they turned their heads when we walked in. I took a seat in the back of the class and fiddled with a loose string on my shirt. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked in and turned her catlike eyes on all of us.

"The four of you are to write lines. You must write 500 of them saying: No more prank wars in Transfiguration class. I will be back in an hour to make sure you all are finished. Emma and Fred follow me," McGonagall said as she walked out.

I watched Emma and Fred leave before breathing a sigh of relief. I looked at George who was watching me. I smirked and went over by him. I sat on the desk and watched George's eyes scan my hiked up skirt.

"See something you like?" I asked.

George blushed and looked away. I cupped his chin in my hand before turning his eyes back to me. Our eyes locked and then George placed me on his lap. My arms went around his neck as I straddled him.

"This is cozy," I said as I laughed.

George laughed with me and then our lips were locked. George's tongue caressed my bottom lip and I opened to let him in. Our tongues fought and then we parted. George was staring at me heatedly and I blushed.

"Be my girlfriend?" I heard him ask.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Be my girlfriend?" he almost pleaded.

"Of course I will, " I said smiling as we started snogging again.

Emmalyn's P.O.V.

Fred and I followed Professor McGonagall to an empty classroom.

"You two will right your lines in here. We wouldn't want any…issues to arise."

She left the classroom and I turned to one of the few desks in the room. I took out parchment and an electric blue quill out of my bag. I placed the parchment on the desk but brought the quill to my face. I could sense Fred watching me curiously.

"No more prank wars n Transfiguration class. 500 lines." I said. I placed it on the parchment and watched as it began to write the lines. The quill was an invention I made over the summer. The handwriting would be identical to mine and the magic wouldn't be detectable.

I looked over at Fred, who was gaping at my quill, and smirked.

"That's amazing," he said, still staring at the quill.

"Thanks." I said as I dropped my bag next to the desk. I felt a relief fill me and looked down at my hands. The glowed slightly for a second and I smirked. The deal was completed.

"Do you have another quill like that?" Fred's voice brought me back to my current situation. I nodded as I got the spare quill I kept out.

"Just point your wand at it and say Manias. After that just repeat what I said." I handed him the blood red quill. I watched him follow my instructions and smirked when he looked up at me afterwards.

"What?" he asked, noticing my smirk.

I didn't reply but walked over to him, my hips swaying seductively. I saw his eyes glance down before he looked into my eyes, confused. I stopped a few inches away from him and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This," I said before I placed my hands on his shoulders, stood on my toes and kissed him. It started out soft and sweet but quickly turned passionate. His arms wrapped around my waist and tightened closing all space between us as our bodies pressed together.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I caressed his lower lip with my tongue. He gasped and I took advantage of the moment to slip my tongue into his mouth. I explored his mouth and felt him shiver several times under my touch.

We parted gasping for breath. I transfigure one of the desks behind him into a couch and gently pushed him onto it. I lay on him, straddling his hips. I nibbled on his ea and smirked at his moan.

"You know, I was raised as a proper pureblood and things are expected." I said, my voice extremely husky. He chu8ckled, making my heart clench.

"oh, of course. It would be improper otherwise."

A noise sounded off down the hallway. We scurried off the couch and to our desks. I grabbed my wand and transfigured the couch back into a desk and muttered a quick spell to fix our appearances.

I put away my wand and grabbed my quill just before a very pissed off McGonagall opened the door. She stared at us, trying to find non-existent clues of misbehavior.

"At least you two managed to behave." The way she said that raised suspicions on how Syd completed her part of the deal. Professor McGonagall summoned our papers and gave us a curt nod.

"You may go back to your common rooms." She gave a quick glare at the students behind her and left to her office. I gathered my stuff and walked out the door to find a blushing Syd and George, both looking thoroughly snogged. I gave a small chuckle and both Fred and I smirked at out twins.

"May I escort you back to your common room?" asked Fred, offering his arm and bowing slightly. With another smirk at Syd, I placed my hand on his arm and replied,

"You may."

With the slightest of curtsies. We walked off, leaving behind the stunned George and Syd.

Sydney's P.O.V.

"What the hell was that?" George asked.

"That is what they call the start of a beautiful relationship," I said smirking.

"I thought it was friendship?"

"Not in this case. Come on, we don't want to be caught standing around," I said my hips saying as I walked.

George caught up to me and pulled me to a stop. I turned and blushed at the lustful look in his eyes. George moved forward so our bodies were pressed together. I felt the wall against my back and felt more nervous.

"George, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, but instead leaned down and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tongues met and we kissed deeply. Several moments later we both pulled away.

"You should go," I whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," George whispered back.

The two of us walked together until our paths separated. I hugged and kissed George on the cheek before going back to the Slytherin Common room. When I gave the password and entered, I wasn't surprised to see Emma sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," I said blushing.

"You two snogged in the hallway when Fred and I left, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Don't lie. We are twins after all."

"I'm going to bed. This interrogation has gone on long enough."

I walked to the fourth year girls' dorm and undressed before climbing into bed. I pointed my wand at my hair and waited a few moments. My hair dropped the spikes and shorted to a more manageable style. Pulling the curtains closed around my bed, I fell asleep.

Emmalyn's P.O.V.

I gave a small chuckle at her embarrassment. I stood up from the couch and stretched, while yawning. I walked up to our dorm and saw that Syd's curtains were closed already. I quickly slipped out of my clothes and into my PJ's. I lay down to sleep and kept remembering what had happened when Fred walked me back to the common room.

Flashback

"_Here we are." Fred said as we stopped in front of the Slytherin common room. I ignored that he somehow knew where the common room is and smiled._

"_Yeah, well...Bye." I said turning to enter my common room._

"_Wait!" he said, grabbing my arm and spinning me back into him. I looked up at him, confused and saw that Fred was nervous. I'd never seen him nervous before._

"_What?" I asked in a soft and encouraging voice._

"_I…We… I need to know. I'm so confused. We never actually said anything and…well. I want to know if …we're…you know…a couple." Fred was blushing crimson by the end and I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips._

"_Can I take that as a yes?" he asked when I pulled away. I nodded and smiled, _

"_It's only proper." I said._

_He smiled a goofy smile that made my heart skip a beat._

"_Of course." He said before leaning down and kissing me softly._

"_See you tomorrow." He whispered before leaving._

End Flashback

I drifted into sleep with a smile on my face.

XXX

I showered quickly and dressed in my school uniform. I wore fishnet tights under my skirt, which I had magiced shorter. The top of my shirt was unbuttoned revealing a purple 'The Wierd Sisters' tank top and my Slytherin tie hung loosely around my neck.

I put on my purple converse, black and purple hobo gloves, and my robe before doing my makeup. I took out my wand and changed the blue and green streaks to purple.

I went back to my dorm and put my stuff away. I skipped to Syd's bed and opened the curtains.

"Syd! George is going to be in here in five minutes!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" she yelled jumping out of bed and tripping from the sheets around her legs.

"Just kidding." I said. Syd glared at me while trying to extricate herself from the sheets. I smiled and skipped down for breakfast. I sat down at the nearly empty Slytherin table.

People filled the hall slowly as I ate some breakfast. When I finished I stood and began to leave when I saw Fred and George enter the Great Hall, which was now full. I smirked and decided why not have some fun?

I stormed towards Fred. He looked up and I winked. I saw the understanding in his eyes and he stormed towards me as well. We met in the middle of the Great hall and stood there for about a minute glaring.

Then we reached out and pulled each other in for a passionate kiss. Gasps echoed through the nearly silent Great Hall.

Sydney's P.O.V

"That old hag." I grumbled as I took my shower and dressed. Today, I dressed in a tight blue long sleeved shirt, tight black jeans and my Anarchy/Peace symbol converse. I kept my short spiky hair, but dyed it hot pink today. I grabbed my messenger bag and went down to breakfast.

"Something is up," I said when I didn't hear anything inside the Great Hall. I entered and saw Emma and Fred kissing passionately. I looked to the side and saw George watching the display with a smile on his face. I crept over to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and I laughed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Sydney. I'm guessing you noticed?" George said nodding over at Fred and Emma.

"Yes, I did. The look quite happy together." I smiled.

George placed and arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled again. Emma and Fred eventually pulled away from each other and smiled. The hall then burst into a chorus of chitchat.

"I better get to the table," I said to George.

"I'll see you out in the corridor," he said kissing me.

I kissed back and left for the Slytherin table. I sat down and turned to Emma when she sat beside me. She had a bright smile on her face and seemed absolutely joyous. I shook my head and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Emmalyn and Sydney Lawley! To my office immediately," came the cold voice of Severus Snape.

I looked up to see our head of house glaring at us. Emma and I stood up and followed Professor Snape into the dungeons. He opened his office door and the two of us took seats in front of his desk. Snape slammed the office door and sat down before glaring at us.

"I am most disappointed in the two of you. Your display in the Great Hall was quite embarrassing Emmalyn. And you Sydney are no better. Professor McGonagall told me of you snogging fest with George Weasley in detention last night. I have no choice but to deduct 100 house points for your atrocious behaviors."

"What!" I demanded.

"Silence! Or I will take away another hundred points. Maybe that will teach the both of you to not act like pathetic muggles. Dismissed."

Emma and I stood and left Snape's office. We went through the entrance hall and noticed the lack of emerald rubies in the Slytherin hourglass. I shook my head in disgust and went to stand next to George who was waiting for me. I went over to him and started shouting about how Snape was a bloody wanker.

A/N: There tell me what ya think .


	3. Chapter 3

Emmalyn's P.O.V.

I ignored Syd's shouting and concentrated on devising a revenge prank. I wasn't going to let Snape get away with insulting me and my sister. No one messed with me and my sister and got away with it.

That girl from the first year Welcoming feast is a good example. She wasn't able to reverse my spells for at least two months. I glanced at my watch and sighed I had Ancient Runes in 15 minutes.

I waved goodbye to Syd and George before heading towards class. I got to class two minutes early and wet and sat in my usual seat next to Cho (I started Ancient Runes a year late).

"Hey, Emmalyn." She said.

"Hey Cho." I waited for the question I knew she was going to ask.

"Sooo. Are you and Fred a couple?" I could have laughed at the predictable question but settled for smiling and replying "Yeah," in a slightly dreamy voice.

"Wow…Never saw that coming." Her remark made me chuckle. That's all we got to say before class started.

XXX

I stood and stretched my muscles. One and a half hours of just sitting down and taking notes had cramped my muscles.

Cho and I walked towards the door, discussing the day's lesson when I saw Fred outside the classroom, waiting for me.

Cho follow my gaze and smirked. "See you next class." She said before leaving. Fred grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. We walked in the general direction of the Great Hall, hand in hand.

"When is your next class?" he asked.

"In about half an hour." I replied looking over at a smiling Fred.

"Great. We can spend some time together." He replied. He led me outside and over to some shade by the lake. He conjured a blanket and placed it down. We lay down on it, holding each other, and talking.

We would steal little kisses every now and then but that was it. When it was time for me to go Fred walking me over to the Greenhouses where Syd and George already were and we walked over.

After goodbyes they left and we entered class that we had with Ravenclaws.

Sydney's P.O.V

Herbology is one of my favorite classes. Yes, I know that sounds like something Neville would say, but it's true.

You'd think that a Slytherin would be excellent in Potions, but I don't like it much. I don't know about Emma, but whatever.

We would be working with Mandrakes today…again. Professor Sprout gave all of us earmuffs and we went about our business.

When there were five minutes left, Professor Sprout called all of us to order and said we could take off our earmuffs.

After we cleaned up, the bell from the school tower rang and class filed out.

Because I had a free hour, I went to the library to get a book on muggle bands. Madam Pince eyes me carefully before allowing me to check out the book.

I left the library and went outside to sit by the Black Lake. Some time passed before I felt a pair of arms envelope me into a hug.

"Hello, darling." I heard a voice say.

"Shouldn't you be in class Zabini?"

"No, not really."

"Yes, you are. What class are you skipping?"

"Transfiguration. McGonagall hates me anyway."

All right, before this continues, I would like to say that no. I am not seeing Blaise and I never have.

Blaise is my confidant and I trust him with my feelings. He listens to my problems and helps me work through them.

"Blaise, you're one of my best friends, you know?"

"Yes, I do know," he said somberly.

"I'm really sorry Blaise but you knew I liked George."

"I know, and I swear that if he hurts you, I'll hex him to death."

"Oh, Blaisey," I laughed.

"Can I stick with you for awhile?" Blaise asked.

"Sure," I said snuggling into his chest.

Little did I know that George had seen Blaise and I together. So, now I have to find him and convince him that I would never hurt him like that and that Blaise was like a brother to me. This will be fun.

Emmalyn's P.O.V.

I was walking to the main doors that led to the grounds when the doors slammed open. George stormed in, pissed off.

"George?" I asked but only got a glare in return as he stormed past me.

I ran outside and saw what had made him mad. I sighed and cleared my mind.

'_Syd!'_ I mentally screamed. I had to restrain myself from laughing when she almost fell into the Black Lake in surprise.

'_What!?!'_ she snapped.

'_It's George. He saw you and Blaise. I think he got the wrong idea.'_

I could feel the dread that filled her and I sighed.

'_I'll help you look for him.' _I thought before going back into the castle. I felt rather than saw her nod. I was running up to towards the Gryffindor common room when I ran into Red.

He spoke before I could, " Hey, what's wrong with your sister?"

Wrong question and bad timing.

I felt anger fill me at his question and fought to keep my voice level when I responded,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she and George have barely been together for a day and she's already cheating on him."

I took a deep breath, I had to try and help right this.

"Fred, she wasn't c-"

"Don't defend the cheating skank!"

SMACK! I could hear the sound of the smack echo around the empty hall. Fred was gaping at me in surprise as his hand tenderly touched the spot I hit, which was still red.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again." My voice was low and dangerous.

I took advantage of his silence to explain what happened. I had to get this over with before my anger let the Power loose.

"Syd was not cheating on George with Blaise. In fact Blaise is like a brother to her. She is devistated at the thought of George being mad at her." I stopped ranting, breathing hard.

I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me. The anger and the Power instantly died down and I collapsed into his arms, exhausted as everything went black.

Sydney's P.O.V

I pulled out of Blaise's arms and stood up. Blaise stood and eyes me curiously, but I simply shook my head.

I ran into the school and noticed Fred holding onto Emma. I ran over and gasped at the red handprint on his cheek.

"What happened?"

"Emma smacked me and then fainted. I'm taking her to Madam Pomfrey."

"I should go with you."

"No! What you need to do is go talk to George. He's in the Room of Requirements."

"Fred, you know I would never…"

"I know, but George believes what he saw. I thin you would do him some good if you went up and talked to him."

"Thanks, Fred," I said as I ran upstairs.

It took me less tan ten minutes to reach the Room of Requirements. I heard the sound of breaking glass and yelling. I shuddered and tried to open the door. It was locked from the inside so I had to knock.

The knock reverberated down the hall and the room went silent. I composed myself and cleared my throat.

"George? Please open the door." I said.

"Fuck off!"

"George, please. I wasn't cheating on you with Blaise!"

"Don't fucking tell me that what I saw was anything but cheating! You two looked positively happy curled up together."

"Would you open the damn door already!" I seethed.

There was a click and the door was opened. I stopped inside and turned when the door closed again.

George was standing with his arms folded and he was glaring at me. I breathed deeply and turned my dark green eyes on him.

"Listen, I would never cheat on you. I don't understand why you would think that I would."

"From what I saw, the two of you looked really comfortable together. Hw do you think it feels when I see my girlfriend in the arms of another guy?"

There was a changed that occurred at this point. George's arms fell from their position and his eyes averted from mine.

I stepped forward and cupped his face in my hands. Poor George looked so sad and miserable.

"George, I don't like Blaise that way. He's more of a brother than a boyfriend. Please, George. I care about you a lot."

George turned to look at me and then wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and kissed him softly.

The kiss turned heated and George pushed me backwards. The backs of my knees hit something soft and George pushed me down.

He sat down beside me and brought me towards him. I was straddling him as he brought me in for another kiss.

George's hand slipped up my shirt and wrapped around my back. We broke the kiss for a moment and just watched one another.

"I'm sorry," George said.

"Shut up and kiss me again," I said crashing my lips to his.

Emmalyn's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open before closing again, shielding my eyes from the blindingly bright white walls. I groaned slightly before sitting up and opening my eyes again, slowly this time.

Fred was sitting in a chair by my bed, head in his arms and arms on his thighs. He didn't seem to notice I had awakened so I reached out and touched his shoulder.

He jumped and looked up at me, relief flooded his face.

"Thank Merlin. I was worried." He said as he hugged me.

"What do you mean? I've only been out for a couple of minutes…right?" I asked as I hugged him back. He pulled back and looked at me uncertainly.

"You've been out for an hour."

I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" he asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you were out for 60 minutes after being in an argument. Someone normal wouldn't have even fainted but if they did it would have been for five minutes.

And when we were arguing your eyes turned purple." He replied.

I mentally groaned before explaining as best as possible.

"When Syd and I were born the magic in the house collapsed. Nobody was able to use magic for an hour. Nobody knows why.

As we grew up we started to show signs of strange magic. Syd and I….we have powers. Together we're unstoppable, separated we're weak.

We are quite literally two halves of a whole. Which is why we can communicate telepathically. When we were arguing I had to restrain the power and it exhausted me. That's why I was out for so long."

By the end of my speech I was staring at my lap, not wanting to see his face when he figured out I'm a freak. I was surprised when I felt his hand cup my chin and he tilted my head up to look me in the yes.

"I know what you're thinking. And you're not a freak." He said, before leaning down and kissing me softly.

"I take it that Syd is with George?" I asked when we pulled apart, judging from the happiness I felt that wasn't my own.

He nodded, as I stood up from the bed.

"Where are they?" I asked as I noticed I was only wearing my skirt and tank top.

"Room of Requirements." He said distractedly, while scanning my body lustfully. I put on the white school shirt, tie, and robe. I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the hospital wing.

"Where are we going and why?" he asked.

"Room of Requirements because I want to see how George and Syd are doing."

It took us about 7 minutes to get there, using all of the secret stairwells and such that we knew. When we got there, there wasn't a lot of noise so I opened the door without knocking.

Big Mistake.

"OH MY GOD! Get a room!"

I yelled upon seeing my twin straddling George who had one hand up her shirt and another on her thigh. They broke apart and George blushed. I could hear Fred chuckling behind me.

"We did! But you barged in!" Syd yelled back.

"Oh yeah." I muttered and Syd rolled her eyes.

She and George stood and walked over to us. Couches appeared and we sat down.

"How are you?" Syd asked, looking at me worryingly.

"Good. Just exhausted myself." I replied.

I looked over at George before looking back at Syd.

"I told Fred."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Fred as if he was a walking time bomb.

"He's okay with it."

She looked at me doubtfully.

'You should tell him.' I said mentally.

'I don't know. What if he isn't as accepting as Fred?' her voice responded.

'Just try.'

I stood up from the couch and Syd sighed.

"Come on Fred." I said and walked to the other side of the room, where a bed had appeared. I turned towards Fred with a mischievous smile.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and we got a new comp. that doesn't use floppys and this was saved on a floppy. . but please review. I promise to update more often.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Is anyone even reading this fanfic?

Sydney's P.O.V 

"Umm..George. I need to tell you something," I said turning to him.

"What?" he asked and I saw him tense.

"It's nothing bad. I'm just afraid what you'll think of me."

"You can tell me anything. I love you." George said seriously.

"You what?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I love you," he said as he kissed me.

I straddled George again and deepened the kiss. His hand resumed its place under my shirt on my back and the other on my thigh. From the very recesses of my mind, I heard Emma's voice.

'You have to tell him now.'

'I don't want to!'

'Do it. He has a right to know. Don't forget what happened last time.'

I gasped and pulled away from George. I turned and glared at Emma who was snogging Fred. She cracked an eye open and smirked at me. I balled my hands into fists and felt myself shake with rage.

"I told you never to mention him," I seethed.

'Shut up!' I heard in my head.

"Fuck you Emma. Fuck you." I said as I ran out with tears falling from my eyes.

Emmalyn's P.O.V 

I sighed and pulled away from Fred. I looked at him and asked, "Would you mind telling George what I told you in the hospital wing? I have to find Syd."

Fred nodded as he said, "Don't worry about George. Just find Sydney."

"Thanks." I said before giving him a quick kiss and running out the door. I tried to use our link to find her but she was blocking me. I pushed against the block and managed to find out she was outside.

I blocked my own mind so she wouldn't know I knew she was outside. I was outside in ten minutes. I saw her figure by the Black Lake, she was facing the opposite direction.

I walked over to her and kneeled beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered,

"Let go Syd. Kyle was a jerk and didn't deserve you."

Sydney's P.O.V 

I tensed at the feel of arms around me but relaxed when I heard Emma's voice.

"Let go Syd. Kyle was a jerk and didn't deserve you."

Oh how the name still hurt me and brought fear to me. I turned to hear and embraced her back.

"You have George now. He won't treat you the same way," Emma assured me.

"I know George won't but I can't just forget what happened. It just doesn't work that way."

"I'm not telling you to forget. I'm telling you that George won't do the same thing Kyle did. George loves you and will take care of you. Give him a chance."

And with that, Emma walked back up to the castle. I sighed and continued to sit by the lake. It was getting darker and thick black clouds were rolling in.

Even though thunder reverberated across the school grounds, I continued to sit and brood by the lake.

"Syd, baby?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Go away." I said lowering my head into my arms.

"Syd, please come inside. I want to talk to you."

"Then talk."

There were footsteps and then I was being carried back into the castle. I noticed no one as we passed through the halls, and went up to where the Room of Requirements was.

When we finally reached it, George put me down and held the door open for me to go in first. When I entered, I was completely speechless.

The Room of Requirements had changed into a beautiful bedroom lit only by red candles. There was a huge four-poster bed in the corner of the room covered in black silk sheets and comfy white pillows.

George's arms came around me then and I leaned back. The barest whisper of a kiss graced my ear.

"Why did you run off?" George asked as he messaged my stomach.

"I…I..umm."

"Fred told me about your other magic, if that's what was bothering you. I don't care though. You're still my gi8rlfriend," he said sweetly.

"That was one thing, but I just… I thought of my ex. He wasn't as sweet as you are to me."

Flashback 

"_Kyle, where are you going?" I asked from the kitchen._

"_I'm leaving. What the fuck have you done that would make me want to stay?" he asked back violently. _

"_Doesn't loving you mean anything? I thought you loved me back," I demanded._

"_You think I love you? Why would I love an uptight bitch that loves some dead rock star?"_

"_I'm not uptight," I mumbled._

"_But you admit you love him?" Kyle asked smiling victoriously._

"_That's not fair, Kyle."_

"_Life is never fair and I'll be the first to who you that," Kyle said as he left the family house._

_I slid down to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself. So that's all I was to my first boyfriend? A good uptight bitch that loved a dead rock star? At least he didn't hurt me as badly as Kyle did._

_Smiling to myself, I felt my heart fill with something I can only describe as love. Sid loved me, I could feel it. _

_Standing up, I went to my room and opened the door to the secret room in my closet. Within moments, I heard the sultry voice of my obsession._

"_He's finally gone?"_

"_Yes, he left me because of you."_

"_I still have you, darling. You'll always be mine," said the voice of Sid Vicious._

_Arms wrapped around me and the feel of warm lips met mine. Yes, Sid had died, but with a little of my blood and special magic I was able to bring him back. _

_Sid had been my only love ever since I had helped him back. Now, no one could stand in the way of him being with me._

End Flashback 

"Who was the one Kyle said you loved?" George asked.

"He wasn't someone you would know." I said not telling him the whole reason Kyle left.

Not even Emma knew that Sid and I had been together. I say had because I was with George now and Sid had disappeared.

So many people looked like Sid so he could walk around without being noticed. It may sound bad, but Sid checks on me every week.

"Are you feeling better now?" George asked as he turned me to face him.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Good. I don't want you to feel bad," George said as he kissed me.

I kissed George back and deepened the kiss gently. George picked me up and carried me over to the bed. The sheets were nice and warm beneath me. George broke the kiss and went to nibble on my neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From somewhere inside me, I felt Sid near. My eyes opened and I immediately sat up clutching the sheet to my chest. George was sleeping soundly beside me and I was able to climb out of bed undetected.

Wrapping the sheet around me, I walked to the area of the room where I felt Sid's presence most.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded of the shadows.

From the black abyss in one of the corners, I saw Sid's figure emerge. He was beautiful in the gossamer light of the candles and yet he was watching me scathingly.

I shrunk back from him and tightened my hold on the sheet around me.

"What have you done?" he demanded of me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play bloody stupid with me! What the fuck have you done?!"

I whispered a silencing charm and sent it over to the bed. Thankfully George hadn't rouse at all. I turned back to Sid and flushed as the murderous look he was giving the bed.

He looked over at me and I saw the pointed look in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked of me.

"Sid, I…"

Sid scowled and came to stand before me. He took the sheet from my hands and removed it from my body. I stood before him shivering despite the warmth of the room. Sid looked down between my legs and I looked down as well.

"You gave it to him," Sid murmured.

"Sid, I …"

"No! You gave him what you said you never would give to anyone. You gave him what you told me was mine!"

I stood where I was as slow tears fell from my eyes. Sid was standing close to me and the lack of heat that emanated from him caused me to look up at him. I gasped seeing his amorphous figure and the tears the he shed.

I reached out but my hand went through him.

"What's happening?" I gasped.

"You didn't read the spell fully. I can only stay if you give me your virtue. You've given it to another and now the spell has failed. You gave me away."

"Sid, no! Don't go," I sobbed.

There was a cold sensation that hit my lips and I kissed back. Cold arms came next and I held on for dear life. Sid pulled away and then he was gone. As I fell to the ground sobbing, I heard Sid's angelic voice.

"I'll always be with you," and then I felt a warmth in my heart that I knew had to be him.

Emmalyn's P.O.V 

I was in the common room when a strange yet pleasant feeling filled me, though it wasn't my own. I gasped as I felt myself get hot and was immensely confused.

'What could Syd be doing to feel like this?' I thought.

And then it hit me like a bludger. I blushed crimson, realizing I was sharing Syd's feelings while she was having sex. Draco, who sat across from me doing his DADA essay, looked at me weirdly as I fidgeted in my seat.

"Emmalyn are you okay?" he asked, noticing my blush.

"Yeah." I squeaked as another wave of pleasure hit me.

Once the wave left I felt extremely horny. I stood up and ran out of the common room, ignoring Draco calling my name.

Once out I took out a parchment I had created over the summer and pointed my wand at it.

"Sid Vicious is seditious." I said, it's weird I know but I knew no one would be able to guess it randomly.

The castle and its inhabitants showed up on the parchment. I found Fred in the Gryffindor common room. And ran there.

I pointed my wand at the parchment and whispered, "All is said and done," before knocking on the portrait.

I waited patiently as I waited for someone to open the portrait. Harry opened the door and gazed at me weirdly as I fidgeted.

"Yes?" he asked.

I blushed as I asked, " Can you please tell Fred to come out?"

Harry smirked in understanding and I blushed deeper. He nodded and disappeared inside, moments later Fred came out. I didn't give him time to ask a question before pushing him against a wall and crushed my lips on his.

He paused for a second before responding. I pressed my body against his as another wave hit me. I bit on his lower lip a little and slipped my tongue in his mouth.

I ran my tongue along every inch of his mouth, memorizing him. He slipped an arm underneath my shirt and placed it on the small of my back, pressing us closer.

I shifted slightly and felt his erection press against my thigh and I gasped.

"Weasley! Lawley! Separate this instant," said the voice of Professor Lupin. We jumped apart and looked at a very amused Remus Lupin.

"You're lucky I was the one that found you two. It would have been much worse otherwise," he smirked.

"To your dormitories now," he said as he walked away.

A/N: There. It's my lovely update. If you review I promise to update faster. …please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long update. Please don't kill me for the wait. It was the damn AP homework.

Sydney's P.O.V. 

"George? George, wake up," I said shaking him awake.

"Mmmm. I don't want to get up," he said.

"Just get up!" I shouted grabbing my clothes and tossing him his own.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" George asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Nothing. We need to get back to our Common Rooms."

"What for? We could sneak out in the morning," He said grasping my wrist in his hand and pulling me down to the bed.

From somewhere inside me, I heard a low growl in my head. Without having to think I knew exactly whom the growl came from. I pulled away from George and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Rushing forth into the corridor, I ran down to the Slytherin Common Room.

Emma was still awake when I rushed inside. Without stopping, I ran into the girl's dormitory and shut the curtains around my bed. My knees curled up to my chest and I began to cry. Suddenly, the voice returned to me.

"Why are you crying?" It asked me.

"You're ruining my relationship. You did that with Kyle and now you're screwing up George and I."

"You belong to me and you know it! Don't put this on me when you yourself swore your life to me."

"Please, Sid. I just want to be free," I sobbed.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I sighed and walked up to the dormitory. I could hear Syd sobbing as I walked over to her bed. I opened the curtains and sat beside her. I pulled the curled crying form of my twin into my arms.

"Don't cry, Syd. We can fix this. You'll just have to ignore Sid Vicious as much as possible," I whispered into her ear. She gasped and looked at me with confused eyes.

"How did you know about Sid?" She asked.

"Hun, I'm your twin. There's nothing you can hide from me…well nothing that important."

She sighed and looked down. And I hesitated before saying, "Sydney…if you really want to…I know how to get rid of him, to send him back to the spirit realm."

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

"I can't send him back, Emma. I love him so much, but I love George too. I'm just so confused."

"Give me your answer sooner than later," Emma said before going to her own bed.

I closed my curtains again and put a silencing charm around my bed. As I started to dream, I formed a clear image of Sid in my mind. He was watching me carefully and when I was close enough, he pulled me to him. I looked up and noted the cold look in his eyes.

"Do you wish to send me back?"

"I…I don't know. I love you, but I love George too."

"You're going to send me away, aren't you?" He said tightening his hold on me.

"Sid, please stop. I would love to keep you with me, but you're jealous of everyone I'm with."

"If you want me to stop being jealous, you must give me your heart."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him yet again.

"You must pledge your heart to me and me alone."

Sid's hand touched the spot where my heart beat through my chest. I gazed at his hand, but returned my eyes to his. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I felt a cold sensation and then a warm one.

"Give me your heart," Sid murmured.

"I give you my heart, John Simon Ritchie."

When Sid pulled away, I saw him holding a small, creamy white orb. I looked at him questioningly and was surprised to see him smile. Placing the orb over his own heart, I watched as the orb entered Sid's body. Sid's whole body glowed and then he took me into his arms again.

"I love you," He whispered to me.

"I love you too," I murmured back.

"Syd! Syd, wake up!" I heard from far away.

"I have to go," I said kissing Sid quickly.

"You'll be back and I'll be waiting," He said kissing me back.

And with that, I felt myself begin to awaken.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I sat up in my bed and looked around, panting. There was a weird feeling inside me that came from my twin link. I hesitated before entering her unguarded mind.

"I give you my heart, John Simon Ritchie."

My heart stopped cold as I heard my twin say those words. Through her eyes, I saw him holding a white orb and absorb it. I slammed painfully back into my own mind. I cursed under my breath.

How dare he use magic to bind Syd to him! The spell he used was so ancient; most people didn't ever recognize it anymore. The spell would put Syd through excruciating amounts of pain if she thought of someone in a romantic way. I got up and got ready as I tried to recall if there was a way to break the spell.

I had just finished changing my streaks to blood red when I remembered there was a way to break the spell. It involved a complicated potion and a difficult spell. Smiling, I resolved to go to the library and research it as soon as possible. I stepped back and admired my outfit.

It was almost the same as usual though. My fishnets were blood red and my tank top was black with "As I Lay Dying" written in blood red, which dripped like blood down the shirt. I went back to the dorm and over to Syd's bed.

"Syd! Syd, wake up!" I shouted.

I waited until she opened her eyes before turning to leave. Before I left, I gave her a sad look. Once outside the Slytherin house, I burst into tears. This was my entire fault. I should have stopped the Sid Vicious nonsense sooner. I kept walking, not wanting to be caught crying by a Slytherin.

"Emma-What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I looked up at the familiar voice and saw my beloved Fred. I just continued crying, unable to answer her questions. I felt his strong arms pick me up and he started to carry me towards an empty classroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

I barely noticed when we entered an empty classroom, or locked the door, or even transfigured a desk into a comfy love seat. He laid me on it before placing himself next to me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registered that I was missing History of Magic and that Syd would be mad at me for leaving her alone in the most boring class of all. I looked up at Fred through my tears and stared into his eyes.

My eyes fluttered closed when I saw him leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was soft and loving in a healing way. That's how we spent the rest of the hour; cuddling and sharing kisses that made me feel fully loved.

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

'How dare she leave me,' I fumed to myself in History of Magic class.

Professor Binns was going on about Goblin Wars. Not a fun topic. The bell ending class rang and I raced out as soon as possible. I walked to Charms that I had with George. When I entered class, George came up to me and hugged me tightly.

From deep inside my chest, I felt a burning flame. My lungs contracted and I swore I was going to die. I pushed George away and ran out of class. I ran to the empty dorms and ran to my bed closing the curtains before performing a silencing charm.

'What happened?' I shouted in my mind.

'You thought you could give me your heart and could then go and love someone else? You can't be that naïve.'

'You bastard! You tricked me!'

'I did no such thing! I never tricked you. You gave me your heart and that means you belong to me.'

'But I love George! I never wanted to be owned.'

'It's too late, darling. I'm yours and you're mine for now and forever.'

I started sobbing and curled up in bed. I didn't realize it then, but Sid had just ruined my life. George was confused and angry. As most guys do, he figured he'd get back at me some how.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I felt a burning pain in my chest and I knew.

"Fred, I'm sorry but Syd needs me."

I said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and sprinting to my dorm. It hurt to hear her cry. I sat next to her and pulled her trembling form into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

I wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything. When the dorm door opened, I ignored the person entirely. Arms came around me and I tensed up. When Emma began speaking, I relaxed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Where do I begin? Lets see: Sid owned me now, George was furious, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Yeah, that sounded about right. I gently pulled out of Emma's arms and sat in my bed attempting to remain calm.

"Emma, I've done so many stupid things. You know about Sid and to sum it all up, he is my problem. I never thought this would get so out of hand."

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Emma, I know you know what I've done. We are twins after all. I just wish that I had never brought him back. He deceived me," I murmured.

"What happened with George?"

"He hugged me and I felt the worst burning ever inside of my chest. I think it has something to do with Sid."

"Syd, he tricked you. He used an ancient spell that would bind you to him forever. The spell gives off severe punishments to the person it is placed upon if they think of anyone else romantically."

"SHIT! That bastard really did fuck me over. How the in the bloody hell am I going to fix this?"

"There's a potion and a spell that can reverse the spell Sid cast. It'll be difficult though."

"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes."

For two weeks, we prepared ourselves for the extraction. The potion was almost ready and Emma had learned the spell. George had been avoiding me constantly and I was beginning to wonder if I could ever get him to understand. Finally, the potion was ready.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked.

We were in the dorms during our free period. I had the potion-a sickly, colored orange-and I was ready. I nodded and Emma smiled. I readied myself and drank the omniscient potion.

"Evanesco soubia paramour," Emma said, pointing her wand at my chest.

My chest heaved and a great weight seemed to have been removed from my body. I saw a silver wisp of light and then it disappeared. I looked at Emma and she smiled. Putting her wand away, she hugged me.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

I waited for a moment before smiling I didn't feel the burning pain I had when George hugged me.

"No. I think the spell worked," I chorused.

"Good. I'm going to find Fred," She said walking away.

"I better go find George," I said to myself.

I grabbed my Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and left the dormitories. There were a few people walking around and I waved to some of them. I didn't see George anywhere and I knew he also had a free period. Using the twin link, I channeled Emma.

'Do you know where George is?'

'Hold on…Fred says he may be outside.'

'Thank you.'

I walked to the Front Entrance and exited out the big oak doors. There were clouds in the sky and the temperature had dropped considerably. I glanced over the grounds and saw a figure sitting by the lake. I began walking forward when I heard a girlish giggle.

"George, quit it," came Katie Bell's voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. There was no way I was going to stay out here. Before I left though, I whispered a quick spell and directed it behind the tree. There was a series of screams from the two and I smirked evilly.

I walked into the school and made my way to my next class. When dinner rolled around, I made my way to the Great Hall. I heard a great amount of noise and I saw the neon signs hanging over George and Katie's heads.

George's sign read, "I'm a dirty cheating bastard," and Katie's sign said, "I'm a whore." I passed by the Gryffindor table and felt eyes boring into me. I turned and saw George glaring daggers at me. When I looked at Fred, I saw him give me the thumbs up. I nodded and sat down at the table.

"Very subtle," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, being subtle was never my strong suit," I said laughing.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I looked over at George again and smirked a smirk identical to Syd's. I looked over at Fred and winked. Earlier today, we had developed a plan, partly as my revenge and partly to help George and Syd along. After having a quick dinner, I stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. I could fell people staring at me.

I had never sat anywhere but the Slytherin table. Every boyfriend I'd ever had had always sat at my table. I sat in between Fred and George. Fred slid his arm around me as I leaned over and kissed him.

I kissed his upper lip and then sucked on his lower lip. He moaned and opened his mouth to allow my tongue entrance. I could taste the slight remnants of his dinner, chicken, in his mouth. I pulled away slowly, softly panting and said "Mmm…You taste like chicken."

I looked up at the snort and saw the Golden Trio staring at me from across the table. Ron and Hermione were blushing and Harry was smirking.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi…" mumbled Ron and Hermione.

"Nice of you to finally acknowledge our presence," Harry said.

I smiled and responded, "I was busy greeting my sex bunny and giving him a taste of tonight's activities."

Harry and I laughed at the shocked looks on Hermione and Ron's faces. For the briefest second, Harry's eyes flicked over to George, who I had forgotten about. I turned to George and said gently "George."

George looked over at me and could still see some anger, but mostly pain.

"Emmalyn."

His voice is cold, and I almost wince. Besides the cold, uncaring tone, I know he's more hurt than angry. It dawns on me that I must remind him of Syd and how painful that must be.

"She had a reason," I said.

"I don't care, not anymore. That bitch can go become a Death Eater for all I care," He snarled.

Normally, I would have done something harsh for someone talking about my sister like that, but he doesn't need that right now. Not only would it be kicking him when he's down, but more pain from her family definitely wouldn't help. I placed my hand on his and said, "George, don't lie to your heart."

I can practically feel the pain hurt and sadness in him. I expected him to deny it but instead, he just hung his head and for a second, I thought he was going to cry.

"I'll get over here. I'll…She hurt me too much. It's better if I hate her." His voice was soft and I had to strain to hear him.

"You miss her."

It's not a question, but he shakes his head, "No."

I called Syd into my mind.

'What?' She asks.

'Just watch' I respond.

"George, look me in the eye and tell me you don't miss her; that you don't want her back," I say, ignoring the confused Syd in my head.

I need her to understand why. George can't even look at me and I sigh, looking over at Fred, who nods his understanding and permission. I look back at George who looks confused.

'No! What are you thinking! I won't allow this,' Syd screams.

'I have to' I respond.

I reach out and cup George's face with my hands and force him to look at me. He is about to ask a question, but I stop him by placing my lips on his. Immediately, I feel his emotions in me and I feel him respond to the lips identical to his lover's. I pulled away before it went too far.

"Don't try and tell me you don't want her; that you don't miss her. I know what you're feeling," I say before getting up.

"Oh, and by the way, Harry, good luck at the Quidditch match," I say before leaving hand in hand with Fred.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you like the chapter.

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

She kissed my boyfriend! SHIT! He's not mine anymore. I guess it's okay then.

I sighed as I left the Slytherin table and walked out of the Great Hall. I climbed several floors until I reached the Room of Requirements. Entering quietly, I emerged inside my ideal room. I closed the door behind me and sighed complacently.

The walls were painted fuchsia and the couches were red velvet. Bookshelves were against one of the walls and there were over a hundred books inside. I walked over to one of the shelves and chose _Ordinary People_ by Judith Guest. I sat on one of the couches and tucked my legs under my body.

I took a remote off one of the tables and pointed it at the stereo across from me. H.I.M.'s _Razorblade Romance_ CD began to play and I smiled sadly. For being gothic romance, it sure was uplifting. Not to mention Ville Valo is pretty hot.

Through the music and my lack of focus, I heard a knock on the door. I closed my book and stood up. Walking to the door, I hesitantly opened it. There was a flash of red and gold, and then I felt lips crash down on mine.

Taken by surprise, I nearly fell backwards. Arms grabbed me around the waist and held me up. From across the room, I heard _Right Here in My Arms_ and I nearly cried. The warm lips left mine and I felt the fresh tears begin to fall.

"I'm so sorry," George whispered to me.

"No, I'm sorry. I can only imagine how much pain I put you through," I sobbed.

"Shh," He said wiping away my tears from my cheeks.

I looked up and saw him lean down to kiss me. I arched up and met him halfway. Our lips touched and I parted my lips. His tongue entered my mouth and we kissed heatedly.

George's hand slid up the back of my shirt and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed against him. George groaned low in his throat before picking me up. He carried me over to one of the couches and laid me down.

"I love you," George whispered in my ear.

George and I had moved from the couch to the bed. His arms were wrapped around my waist and he was kissing my neck. My arms were around George's neck and I was smiling.

"I love you too," I murmured as I stroked his hair.

"Why'd you push me away in Charms a while ago?" George asked.

"George, I have to tell you everything," I sighed as I sat up.

"Are you upset?" I asked after explaining my tale.

"He was controlling you?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then I can't be upset with you. You didn't do anything wrong," He said kissing me.

I pulled him in closer and we had a repeat of a couple of hours ago.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still in George's arms in the Room of Requirement. I smiled and attempted to wake him. Slowly, George woke up and we got dressed. We parted ways with a brief kiss as I ran off to the Slytherin dorms.

I ran to the dorm and took a shower. I used magic to put my hair into liberty spikes without the shaved sides and put black eyeliner and red eye shadow around my eyes. I took out my Casualties shirt, jeans, and my converse before dressing.

Emma had already left so I grabbed my Sex Pistols messenger bag and left. Walking into the Great Hall, I took my seat at the Slytherin table. Emma was sitting at the Gryffindor table again and I sighed. At least one of us seemed happy.

I ate a small breakfast and walked off to Potions. Emma, Fred, and George were talking animatedly as I stood against the opposite wall alone. 'What's wrong with me?' I wondered.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I looked up and over at Syd. I excused myself and went over to her. I stood next to her before I looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," She responded.

"Maybe you're sore," I smirked.

Syd glared half-heartedly, but sighed.

"I'm so confused," She murmured.

I hugged her and whispered into her ear, "It's okay to be confused and remember, eventually the confusion goes away."

I pulled away and smiled at Syd, seeing a smile identical to mine. We walked back over to the twins and began to talk before starting Potions. During Potions, I handed Fred a note that read 'Tonight?' He nodded and I grinned.

Fred and I met in the Room of Requirements. Syd and George were stuck in separate detentions.

"You're ready?" I asked.

He nodded and I pointed my wand at him.

"Sentimos corpatios," I said.

Fred glowed orange for a second. The spell was supposed to link two people for eight hours. They would be able to have a link similar to Syd's and my own. It worked best with twins. I smiled at Fred who smiled right back at me.

"Time for fun," He said.

I didn't have time to respond before his lips crashed down onto mine. His arms slid around my waist and he pulled me close. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck, as I opened my bond fully so we could feel all of each other's emotions. Wherever Syd was, she was just bombarded with a wave of lust.

I sucked on his lower lip and swallowed his moan. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and I caressed his tongue. As our tongues began a passionate dance, our hands began to explore each other. One hand slipped under my shirt and lay flat against the small of my back, pressing me closer.

His other hand ran along my body. I moved one of my hands to play with his hair while another lay on his waistband; almost close enough to touch his erection that was pressing against me. His mouth left mine to kiss, lick, and bite my neck, and I barely noticed as he began to undo my buttons. I gasped when he nipped my now bare shoulder.

I used a hand to bring his face to mine again for another passionate kiss before ridding him of his shirt. By the time we made it to the bed the Room had provided, we were in our underwear. Fred pulled my underwear halfway down my thigh and let them drop the rest of the way. I gasped as his hand traced over my bare waist, leaving my skin hot were he had touched.

We leaned in for another kiss and I pulled his boxers down, revealing his erection as I felt him unclasp my bra. He dropped my bra and cupped my breasts. I moaned when he squeezed them. His thumbs began to play with my nipples, making my body tremble with pleasure and anticipation. He picked me up and lay me gently on the bed before climbing on, straddling me.

He leaned down and kissed me softly and lovingly. I kissed back as I placed my hand on the back of his neck and scratched lightly with my nails. I smirked into the kiss as he gasped a little. I ran my other hand down the length of his back with my nails and enjoyed his shivers and moans.

His lips left mine and I whimpered slightly at the loss. I gasped when I felt his hot mouth surround one of my breasts. He licked and bit my nipple and I bucked my hips into his enjoying the feeling of his dick pressed against my thigh. His mouth came to mine for another kiss and our tongues danced passionately as hands roamed.

I pulled away and kissed a trail up to his ear. I licked his ear before biting down gently, craving his hiss. I traced a fingernail along the length of his hard on, his moan stirring something inside of me. 'Now' I whispered into his ear and he simply nodded.

He placed himself at my opening and looked into my eyes. I nodded and griped the sheets as he slid in slowly. Once in, he began to move in and out at a steady pace and the pain was soon overcome by pleasure like I've never felt before. "Faster" I muttered in between moans.

He silently complied and leaned down to kiss me, not losing a beat. His mouth moved down to my breasts and I traced shapes on his back with my finger. After awhile, I began to scratch at his back as Fred began to go faster and harder. The pleasure climaxed and we came, calling each other's names.

I could have sworn that stars had exploded as his cum filled me. He pulled out and collapsed next to me, sweating.

"I love you," He said as he pulled the covers over us.

"I love you too," I responded before cuddling into him.

My last thought had been, 'What's happening with Sydney?' before drifting into a dream.

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in detention with Professor Snape when I started to feel horny. That could only mean that Emma was screwing Fred. A wave of pleasure hit me and I bit back a moan. I imagined that George was going through the same thing because of our twin bonds.

Professor Snape cleared his throat and I returned to cleaning the cauldrons as my punishment. Snape stalked back to his desk and kept a watch over me. Another wave of lust stronger than the last came over me and I breathed deeply. I wanted to moan so badly, but I couldn't.

There came wave upon wave of pleasure, and I occasionally let one slip, making it seem like I was thinking about the cauldrons. There rose the peak and final climax of Emma's "fun" and I breathed deeply once it was over.

Snape was watching me still and I quickly regained my composure. 'She's dead when I get a hold of her,' I said to myself. I finished up the cauldrons and Snape let me go for the night. I ran up the staircases to find George when arms pulled me into an empty classroom.

I was backed up into the door and lips crashed down to mine. I recognized the lips as George's and I kissed back just as fiercely. George pushed my jeans off of me as I removed his jeans and boxers. He grabbed the backs of my knees and stopped to kiss me gently.

"I love you so much," He said as he entered me.

I moaned loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck. George began to thrust inside of me and he groaned deeply. I clutched his shoulders and moved my hips to meet his own. The pressure built and I told George to go faster.

He kissed me as he increased the pace. Finally, I cried out George's name as I came to climax. George continued a couple of times more before he came. His warm cum shot through me and I kissed him lovingly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," George said against my neck.

"We should probably get going," I said into George's ear.

"You're right," He sighed pulling out of me.

The two of us dressed and left the empty classroom. We parted with a brief kiss and I went to the Slytherin House dorms. I figured Emma would be staying with Fred. When I got to our dorm, I magicked my hair down; changed my clothes, and snuggled into bed.

When I woke up the next morning, my stomach hurt and I felt like I was about to be sick. I rushed into the bathroom just in time to spill the contents of my stomach. When I opened my eyes, I saw blood and touched my lips with my fingers.

'Holy shit! I'm throwing up blood,' I thought.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, I grabbed my school robe and ran out of the common room. Taking the quickest hidden passageway I knew of, I reached the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk and began to stand up. My heart was racing and my vision was blurring until I finally collapsed on the Infirmary floor.

I was in the Infirmary for about two days before I finally woke up. Madam Pomfrey explained that I had experienced some internal bleeding. I was allowed to leave finally and I hurried down to the Slytherin dorms. Showering quickly, I managed to get ready before first class, or commonly known as Potions.

I magicked my hair into green liberty spikes and put red shadow under my eyes. I wore my The Used shirt, a pair of khaki black pants, and my converse. Grabbing my messenger bag, I ran down to Potions. Emma, Fred, and George were standing outside the door and I rushed to them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Syd!" Emma yelled as she threw her arms around me.

"It's good to see you too, sis."

"Are you feeling better?" Fred asked as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah," I said, returning his embrace.

"I missed you," George said as he kissed me.

I kissed George back until the door to Potions class was thrown open. Professor Snape stepped aside as the class filed into the dungeons. I sat next to George, and laced my fingers with his. The door was slammed shut and Snape stood behind his desk.

"Today, you'll be working on a most complex potion."

Snape pointed his wand at the board, and the instructions appeared. Just by perusing the procedure, I knew I couldn't miss anything. Snape turned back to face the class.

"I'll be pairing you up."

If you could believe it, Snape paired me up with Marcus Flint and Emma with that stupid bitch that made fun of me the first day we showed up. Fred was paired with another Slytherin, as was George. The problem with Marcus is that he wants Emma and me. You can imagine why I was upset.

For the rest of class, Marcus kept whispering the things he wanted to do to Emma and me. By the end, I was on the verge of hexing him to death. The bell rang and I stormed out of the dungeons. There was the reverberation of footsteps and then I was pulled to a stop. I turned to see George towering over me.

"What the hell did Flint say to you?"

"Look, I don't need you to start shit with Marcus Flint. Just let me handle this on my own," I said pulling away.

I walked off to my second class, and tried to calm down. By the time dinner rolled around, I was still agitated. I decided to skip dinner and made my way outside. I sat against one of the trees by the black lake.

"Hey, Syd? Are you okay?"

I looked up and smiled when I saw Blaise. He smiled back and took a seat beside me. Blaise and I hadn't really talked since the time George got upset. Now, I needed his advice.

"Blaise, I'm kind of confused right now."

"About what?"

"Well, I like George a lot, but I keep feeling like I'm missing something. I see that Emma and Fred have it, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Could it be love?"

"I don't think I'm missing that. I love George and he loves me, but it's something that I can't put my finger on."

"I wish I could help, Sydney," Blaise said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out soon enough," I said, kissing Blaise's cheek.

Blaise blushed and smiled. I laughed slightly and asked how he had been doing. From there, we talked about what was going on. When the moon started to make its appearance, Blaise and I walked back into the school.

I waved goodbye to Blaise stating that I was going to do some reading. Of course, Blaise knew I meant the Room of Requirements so he smiled and left. I took several of the hidden passages and arrived at the Room a short time later. I passed it three times saying I needed a place to read and the door appeared.

Entering the Room, I once again was in the study from before. I took out another good book called _New Moon_ and began to read. From the stereo came the sounds of My Chemical Romance's _Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge_. There was a knock on the door and I paused the music.

Getting up, I walked to the door and paused before opening it. Who would be up at this time of night? I grabbed my wand and prepared to hex whoever the person was. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Blaise smiling at me.

"Blaise? What...?"

"I think I know what you're missing," he said excitedly.

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed and thought about Syd. She was having some weird feelings lately and I, the curiosity driven one, had taken a look at her thoughts. Did she really think there was something missing from her relationship with George? Oh, and the internal bleeding, that was odd. This wasn't natural, and I was going to figure it out. I yawned; lay down, and went to sleep.

I stared at the full-length mirror, admiring today's outfit. It's a Saturday, a Hogsmeade Saturday! I was meeting Fred in the Great Hall at noon, about an hour from now. I looked at my neon blue tights with fishnet over them. They matched my punk, blue plaid skirt and black The Used t-shirt. I pulled on my knee high leather boots and took one last look at my neon blue streaked hair before going back to the dorm. Syd was up already and heading to the shower.

"Twin day?" I asked.

She smirked and nodded. I smirked as I went into the dorm to grab what we would need.

We arrived at the Great Hall, smirking identically. Syd was meeting George here at the same time. We had some quick lunch before going to the spot we were meeting Fred and George. They were already there, and their eyes widened when they saw us.

"Stunning," Fred said.

"Absolutely," added George.

Syd and I smirked and stopped a bit away from them.

"Can you guess…" I started.

"Who's who?" Syd finished.

Fred and George stared at us for a while before turning to each other and conversing quietly. George pointed in a random direction and shouted, "Look it's Flint." Both Syd and I cringed identically and George swore, while Fred looked amused. Fred and George looked at each other. They stood in front of us and stared into our eyes. I could see Fred start to smile as he looked into my eyes.

"Found mine," Fred and George said in unison.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Fred's neck.

"Correct," we said as we leaned up and kissed our boyfriends.

We began to walk down the path to Hogsmeade when I stopped abruptly. They stopped talking and looked back at me. I placed my hand on my forehead and said, "I'm a little dizzy." My eyes fluttered closed as I fainted, and the last thing I remember are a pair of arms wrapping around my waist; preventing me from hitting the ground.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Syd was in George's lap, asleep, while he played with her hair. Fred was in the chair next to my bed, head in his arms. Madam Pomfrey came in a moment later.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said, catching Fred and George's attentions.

While Madam Pomfrey did a couple of check up spells, George woke Syd up.

"Oh dear," said Madam Pomfrey, who had paled.

We all turned to look at her.

"I...I should get Dumbledore," she said, taking off.

We all stared after her. A couple of awkward minutes later, Dumbledore entered. He sat down in an empty chair and looked at me, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Miss Lawley, have you and Mr. Weasley here," he pointed at Fred before continuing, "been engaging in sexual activities?"

Fred and I blushed, and I swear I heard Syd AND George snickering. I cursed that damned twinkle in the headmaster's eyes. I looked down and said, "Yes." Dumbledore beamed and said, "Are you two serious about each other?" I looked over at Fred and we stared at each other in the eye for a moment before we nodded.

"Splendid! Absolutely wonderful!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him weirdly and was about to ask what was going on when he spoke again.

" I have wonderful news. Well, Ms. Lawley, it appears you are pregnant."

I gaped at the headmaster in shock and placed a hand on my stomach.

"You mean...?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded and I beamed, feeling absolutely joyful. I looked over at Fred who still looked shocked.

"But, we...only...once...not...possible..."

My heart sank. Why wasn't he happy? Madam Pomfrey came back in and said, "Just to be sure, I want to test Sydney as well." I saw Syd pale as Madam Pomfrey advanced on her, wand pointed and spell on her lips. When everyone was focused on Syd, I slid out of the Hospital Wing and ran out to the grounds, and into the forest, tears streaming down my face. He didn't want it. I was pregnant with a child that might be known as a bastard child. I only hoped Syd had better luck.


End file.
